Clans/UWS† UKnighted We Stand
eal name and t UKnighted We Stand UWS† Our Mission Statement We Are A UNKNIGHTED Group of Mafia Wars Families. Cross Us & You're UKNIGHTEDLY SCREWED. We are a UKNIGHTED Protection Enforcement family with A Blood Alliance to many families including KMST Knight’s Must Stand Together and BOW Brotherhood of Wolves. Even without being tagged, we will stand together and fight for the RIGHT. If you are unable to tag and/or Wish to Remain a Ghost (NON TAGGED) this will be acceptable. We will design an FPA and UKNIGHT our cause. If you want to take back the game, Champion The Underdogs, had enough and are heavy laden, help with bullies, bring back loyalty and honour, protect and prevent wars, and serve other families, then contact us and become UKNIGHTED. We Only War When It’s Needed To Make A Point And Defend The Honor Of Any Friend or Ally Under Our FPA's. We Stand To Fight For Any Cause We Deem Just !!!! Qualifications for this group are 4x your level ... Any Questions etc. Please Ask ... Can You Stand and fight to this code? If these ideals are what you are looking for then contact us. We are recruiting fighters that want to interact with a group. We have strong communication to keep in touch with our members; you will not feel alone unless you want to. You must be an active player to join us. We are family oriented. The Members Of The Family Will Take The Oath That NO MEMBER In This family, In War Times Use Book-Marklets Of The Nature Of Brawler Attack X Auto Healer. Are Not Acceptable This Family Stands For Honor.. WAR RULES !!!! To Fight and Win At All Costs!!!! Protect The Honor Of Our Families!!! Our code is Eye for an eye - what you do to us - we do to you RULES OF THE BATTLE FIELD/BOOT CAMP 1) There are to be no 'add me' on the battlefield grounds. They will be removed without notice. 2) There is to be no spam on the Battlefield. We have discussions boards for that. You can make a new topic if need and if what you need is not there. 3) Remember you are an "Ambassador" of UWS and "Represent" many families. You are Honorable, so fight with Honor, Respect and Protect your comrades. Proving Grounds Description In the proving grounds we will find out what kind of a fighter you are and you will find out who we are and what we stand for. We will get to know each other and see if we 'fit' together. All parts of the game apply here. That includes hit-listing and asking your mafia to attack. If you are not comfortable doing this please leave. Fair Play Agreement All Members Must Accept These Terms Fair Play Agreement (Code of Conduct) · It is acceptable to claim a bounty on a Tagged or Untagged member, as it is better our friends then our enemies. Hitting anyone on the fight list or hit list is fair play. · Feel free to kill the Lister also If you like. Even advise the victim that you fought for their honor. · If Collecting A Bounty ETC off Any Of Our FPA'S Or Allies. Please Post On the Wall that you collected and also hit the lister if done so. This Will Make It Known That Its Not An Attempt To Start Internal Conflicts.. It Was Fair Play Related. Also, if possible, Make contact with the member or on their wall to advise it was in fair play. · Attacking until the button disappears is part of the game, rather it be 1 time or 250 times. This may be done once in a 24 hour period and only from a link on the fight page or Hitlist. · It is our preference is to avoid tags, but prevents any ill feelings as just part of the game. It is not acceptable to bookmark a member. · Accidents will happen. If there is an accidental attack by either family. Have the member contact their alliance/retaliation officer, who will in turn contact the Alliance officer or Godfather to sort out the matter. No hits shall be made on either side until contact is made and there is an agreement of what the retaliation will be. · It is not acceptable to place a bounty or ask mafia to attack on a tagged player. · Robbing blindly will be made acceptable due to unaware of who you're robbing from either party. · Attacking non tagged members as they are unaware whom they are attacking · Helping blindly in a 'War Help' request is acceptable due to being unaware of who you rea attacking. · In times of war UWS will aid our friends as long as does not conflict with other Allies or Fair Play Agreements. We and our Allies and Fair Play Agreement Clans must provide evidence and reason for aiding in a conflict and will assist in mediation if necessary or asked. · We Will Back Our Allies and/or Fair Play Agreement Families · NOTE IF YOU COME TO UWS Seeking War Support is advised that UWS' war code follows and eye for an eye code. We will hit list, rob, punch and ask mafia to attack. If this does not sit with you or your family, this may not be a good FPA Alliance with your family. · If the other family is in alliance with both warring families they are expected to act as negotiator between the rival families. To confirm you have read and all understand what the Fair Play Agreement is about and stands for, please sign with your full identity: real name and tag )Much Love, Honor, and Respect Scotty GF UWS†/ KMST Liza {KMST}/UWS† GM/Communications Officer